


Oliver Queen, Knitter Extraordinaire

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so are sara and nyssa, everyone is alive and well, felicity is having oliver's baby, it's super cute, oliver takes up knitting, they like to hang out with felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no, thank you but I can’t drink that Oliver. I’m pregnant” she waves him off while he sputters a bit, wide eyes and all. She walks away to sit on the couch and wait for him to follow.</p>
<p>“WHAT?” Oliver chokes, “you’re – uh, you’re what now?” he asks again. He’s trying to find somewhere to place down the two glasses of champagne he’s holding, and finally, he walks over to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen, Knitter Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Sam prompted: _Oliver worrying too much over pregnant!Felicity, so Felicity makes him get a new hobby._

Felicity had no idea how to break the news to Oliver. 

She recalled watching Full House once, and debated using Becky’s method of cooking Jesse baby foods like – baby corn, baby whatever the hell it was she had cooked. She decides against, because one, it was probably some sort of plagiarism. Two, she most definitely did not have time to cook Oliver a very intricate and witty meal of that sorts, and he would be getting home in literally about half an hour.

Really, someone should write a handbook on “How To Break The News To Your Husband: Baby Edition”. 

One could make a fortune off of that. 

Honestly. A whole series of the How To’s of marriage.

-

It’s forty five minutes later, Oliver gets home, and Felicity is still pacing back and forth deciding on how she should go about telling Oliver that she’s expecting their first born.

“Hi, hey, how was work?” Felicity asks with a little too much pep to her voice. Oliver eyes her weirdly, shakes it off, and then dives into some story about catching a big break at Queen Consolidate.

Felicity sort of zones out and bites at her bottom lip thinking that maybe she should just come out and say it.

Then Oliver’s beaming smile breaks her train of thought, and he’s in front of her offering her a glass of champagne.

“Oh no, thank you but I can’t drink that Oliver. I’m pregnant” she waves him off while he sputters a bit, wide eyes and all. She walks away to sit on the couch and wait for him to follow.

“WHAT?” Oliver chokes, “you’re – uh, you’re what now?” he asks again. He’s trying to find somewhere to place down the two glasses of champagne he’s holding, and finally, he walks over to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have your baby” she tells him with a small smile.

“My baby” Oliver whispers, still processing everything, “my baby, you’re having my baby” he says a little louder this time and a bit on the hysterical side.

“Yup” Felicity replies.

Oliver laughs heartily and tackles Felicity to the couch planting a kiss on her lips. She laughs at his outburst and wraps her arms around his neck.

“My baby” Oliver says in awe hovering on top of her. She nods smiling, her eyes twinkling with happy tears. “Our baby” he corrects himself. 

“Our baby” Felicity whispers as she kisses him again.-

Oliver worries.

He worries a lot, he worries excessively, to the point of suffocation. Quite honestly, Felicity has had enough of it.

She understands that he can’t really help it, it is their first baby after all, and he’d promised to be there for her twenty for seven. No matter what it was that she needed, he’d drop whatever he was doing in order to help her.

Felicity appreciated it, she really did, and it wasn’t like it was such a big deal the first three months of the pregnancy. But then she started to get bigger, and Oliver started to fuss.

About every single thing.

Is your pillow okay?

Are you sure you don’t need anything else?

Let me carry that, it’s too heave for you.

Is that chair soft enough?

Do your feet hurt? Do you want a massage?

How’s your back?

It’s okay, Felicity could handle a worrisome Oliver for a few more months.

-

Felicity most definitely could not handle a worrisome Oliver much longer. If he asked her if she needed help going to the restroom one more time, she was going to pull out her own hair in frustration.

He’d taken some time off from work, and he was always there. She just wanted a moment to herself, she wanted to watch mindless reality t.v and stuff her face witch ice cream and chips.

But Oliver was always there feeding her all sorts of healthy nonsense that were supposed to be great for the baby’s growth and development. She couldn’t take it any longer

“Hey, babe –”

“Oliver, for god’s sake no, I can go to the restroom all on my own, seriously I am preagnant not crippled” Felicity wails. She had just laid down for a bit when Oliver waltzed into their bedroom.

“I was just gonna ask if you were hungry, I was heading out to get a pizza or something” he said looking fairly affronted, a little shocked and offended at her utburst. “I’m sorry?” it wasn’t really an apology, but more a question. He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for.

Felicity groaned as she ran a hand over her face.

“Is there something you wanna tell me?” Oliver asks shoving his hands into his pocket, Felicity can tell he’s trying hard not to pout and this was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Which is why she had left with excuses of needing a nap, Oliver had been driving her up the wall, and not even in a sexy way.

Which was such a shame if she was being honest.

“I just – I feel very suffocated by you” Felicity tells him. Oliver frowns and leans on the door frame. “I’m sorry baby, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, it’s just you get to be a little too much sometimes” she explains. 

“Well, why didn’t you say anything sooner? I mean if you need me to tone it down, all you had to do was say so” Oliver comes to sit next to Felicity and grabs her hand in his. 

“I just didn’t wanna hurt your feelings” Felicity answers truthfully.

“Felicity, It’s okay, it’s not like it’s the end of the world. So I got a bit – okay, a lot carried away” Oliver amends when Felicity shoots him a look. “But I can back off, really, I can” he promises.

“It’s not like I don’t want you around, just you know, not twenty four seven, Seriously, I can do a lot of things on my own” she tells him

“So what do I do with all my free time?” Oliver asks with a frown.

“Beats me, try knitting or something. Get a hobby” Felicity jokes.

-

It was a joke, it was absolutely a joke.

Felicity didn’t think Oliver would take it seriously, Oliver never really takes anything seriously.

“What the hell is all of this?” she asks Oliver, who’s currently dragging quite a few bags of knitting materials up the stairs of their house. 

“You said I should get a hobby” Oliver explains.

“So you bought yourself the entire knitting store?” she asks dubiously.

“Make jokes, make jokes, but you know what? I think I could be really good at this” Oliver says confidently. “Anyway, I’ll be in the upstairs study if you need me” he shouts disappearing up the stairs.

-

It’s hilarious really, to watch Oliver grumble as he rummages through the first aid kit looking for bandages, talking about how he keeps pinching and stubbing his fingers in attempts at making Felicity a damn scarf.

“Quit laughing, this is harder than it looks like” Oliver calls over his shoulder.

“I wasn’t even laughing” Felicity lies. She totally was, she almost choked on her Gatorade when Oliver stomped down the stairs angrily asking for the first aid kit. “Maybe you should –”

“No, I will master this skill, I’m telling you. I will knit you the most amazing scarf you have ever seen, made in China my ass, made by Oliver that’s what it is” he says marching up the stairs.

“Yes, oh wonderful husband of mine” Felicity laughs concentrating back on some shark documentary she found on the t.v.

-

“What is he doing?” Sara asks from her spot on the couch, she looks very confused.

“He didn’t even see us” Nyssa says somewhat offended. She’s probably thinking something along the lines of ‘I am Nyssa, heir to the Demon, how dare you not greet me properly’. Felicity snorts and shakes her head.

“Didn’t I tell you, he’s got a new hobby, he started knitting” she tells them.

Sara bursts out laughing, “you’re serious, oh my god” she says laughing harder now,

“He’s actually getting pretty good at it, he made me this” Felicity sort of brags pointing at the scarf wrapped warmly around her neck.

“Amazing” Sara says through her fit of giggles.

“Quite the talent” Nyssa adds, except she seems more sincere than Sara, but then again Sara is a little shit.

“You think he’ll knit me a sweater if I ask him nicely?” Sara jokes as Oliver makes it down the stairs once more.

“Oh hi guys, I didn’t see you there” Oliver says as a means of greeting.

“Yeah, too busy knitting things?” Sara jokes.

“You told her?” Oliver moans. “Why, Felicity, why?” he asks.

“I didn’t think it was a secret?” Felicity asks. “Besides, you should be proud, you’re getting very good at it” she coos.

“Don’t be such a baby, Ollieeee” Sara teases.

“I don’t have time for this” Oliver grumbles making his way towards the stairs.

“Why, gotta make your wife a matching hat and gloves too?” Sara asks laughing.

“Aw don’t be like that baby, come back don’t listen to her” Felicity calls after him shooting Sara a dirty glare. It just fuels her laughter,

“Nice seeing you Nyssa, please take your girlfriend home now” Oliver yells from upstairs.

The girls burst out in laughter and continue their plans for the baby shower.

-

Felicity’s due date is getting closer and closer.

Oliver’s anxious and excited, he’s this giant ball of mixed emotions.

But mostly, he’s excited, and he can’t wait to show Felicity the pair of yellow booties he knitted for little Donna Marie.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver knitting was the first thing that came to mind when Sam sent me this prompt, so I had to roll with it! Can you imagine him just sitting there, knitting stuff for everyone? Like omg oliver pls ha. 
> 
> Hope you liked this, thanks for reading babes!
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/108151085505/prompt-oliver-worrying-too-much-over)


End file.
